Expect the Unexpected  Iamy  Danalie
by kirstenmidna01
Summary: What happens whenever you fall in love with your arch-enemy?That's the question Ian,Natalie,Amy,and Dan have been asking.With lies and betrayel everywhere,it's almost hard to trust anyone.Is it safe to even love the rival?Maybe.Maybe not.


Hey everyone!Nice to meet you all,this is my first actual story!Yippee!I love to read,which obviously means I like to write!I like the pairing Danalie and Iamy,so I'm going to fit both now it focuses mainly on Natalie and for people who have NO clue what I'm talking about,this is about the 39 doesn't fit into the storyline,unless I'm wrong,and forgive me if the characters go OOC a bit.(OOC = Out of Character) So yeah,enjoy!~ -

* * *

Natalie sat impatiently in her chair,crossing her was wearing a cute little Gucci outfit;a black spaghetti-strap tank top with a silky pink ribbon wrapped around her shining pink skirt went a little past her knees,with her wearing matching black open-toed hair was also tied back into a half up-half down hairstyle,her bangs swayed to the ends of her raven black hair were turned into little curls,making her seem like a cute little ,she was the was actually very bratty and was sometimes self-absorbed.

"Where is he?",she muttered to herself,now hated waiting a tapped her finger,looking many people were here...

She was at a formal caf ,where everyone got dressed up and drank tea and everywhere were dressed up,enjoying the drinks they was a very light-hearted place,with tiny round tall tables with the maximum of 5 and the minimum of were hung on the tan walls,while ceiling lights dangled from the high roof.

Natalie had decided to take her older brother's,Ian's,advice and invite her enemy over to spend the day at her favorite caf ,Apr s sat on a bar stool at a table in the little corner away from didn't feel like being a social butterfly today.

"Heyo!I'm finally here!",someone's voice said to shot up,and quickly turned to face Dan,who was smiling brightly straight at could feel her heart slightly quicken a bit,and turned away from him.

"Oh,now you come?Sheesh,you made me wait 10 minutes!",Natalie scolded,not looking at heard Dan sigh and take a felt kind of bad for saying that,but she couldn't just take it back wasn't her..."thing".After a few seconds,Natalie turned to Dan to begin a new conversation.

"Hey,thanks for inviting me feels good to get away from Amy and Nellie for a little 're always watching over me...",Dan said,frowning a little bit at what he said last.  
Natalie stared at him...or better yet was Dan's older sister who had a crush on Natalie's older Dan and her know that Ian and Amy were crushing on each other,  
considering it was pretty obvious.

"No problem.I wanted to get away from my older sibling as well",Natalie replied merely chuckled,and then she let her eyes divert over to was wearing a casual unbuttoned blazer with a grey shirt underneath;including dark bootcut jeans that went over his olive colored converse shoes.

"That was the best outfit you could get?",she asked coldly,letting her eyes stay staring at Dan's just merely blanked out.

"Hey,unlike you,I don't have a lot of ,I hate getting dressed up and you know that!",Dan said in defense,rolling his wasn't being mean,he was just trying to tease.  
Natalie narrowed her eyes,but was secretly enjoying Dan's teasing.

"Well... do you want to drink?",Natalie asked,changing the grabbed two menus from the middle of the table,and handed one over to took it,and they both began looking through the adults looked at them,and could hear them all say "What a cute young couple!" and "How sweet~".Natalie was able to keep her face stay unchanged,though inside she was maybe they were both a little young,so what?That didn't mean what Natalie felt for Dan wasn't true.

'Mother hasn't figured it out yet...unlike Ian,I haven't been as bold',Natalie thought to continued pretending to read the menu while thinking.'But...I do need to tell Dan how I really 's killing me,knowing that he has no clue about what I really think of him...'

"Hm,I'll order this",Dan said,naming what he rose her head,and noticed the waiter had already come waiter wrote down Dan's order,and turned to Natalie.

"Madmoiselle,what would you like?",the waiter asked with a French him and Dan stared at Natalie,which made her feel a little insecure at that moment.

"I'll take the non-alcoholic Pina Colada",Natalie stated firmly,tilting her head up a bit to make herself seem waiter wrote her order down,said thank you,and went back to the was still staring at her,until she turned to look at him.

"What?",she snapped,trying to look had always said to always look at your prey in the eye,and to look vicious.

"Oh just look like some selfish princess",Dan snickered,letting his voice lower at the last heard,and was fuming.

"I'm not as selfish as you think I am!",Natalie said in felt her bottom lip sticking out,and decided to leave her face like that.

"Hehe,you're going to pout now?What do you want me to do,get a white horse and be your prince?Hm?",Dan asked sarcasticly.

'Yes.I want you to do that...',Natalie thought,not noticing her face stop pouting.'I want you to think I'm cute...not selfish...'

* * *

Okay so that's it!I know I'm still a newbie at writing,but I like expressing my stories ^^;;  
Criticizing would be VERY useful.I want to get better at writing,and would like to know ,praises are just as good X3 My second part is to come out soon~ Maybe something interesting might happen...


End file.
